The Fifth Wave- The Life We Have
by Simplechinell304
Summary: My name is Cassie. Not Cassie for Cassandra. Or Cassie for Cassidy. Cassie for Cassiopeia. When I lost my Mom and Dad I was sad. But when I lost Evan, I had no words. My brother, Sam, Ben and his crew and I are going back to the military base to see if any bodies are left behind. I have a good feeling about this. Let's see where it ends. - (Same simplechinell from wattpad)
1. one

One: Who cries the most

"Okay, so we are on our way to where?" Ringer asks me as we walk over dust and blood.

"Here," I say as we land in the center of where the base used to be. _The real reason I'm here is to find Evan._ I see no leftover bodies. Only blood, the blood of the left over. Evan never made it. I crouch down to the red/black dirt and cry. I've never felt like this before. This... sudden feeling of "your first love just died and you want to kill yourself because of it." Sure, Ben Parish was a guy I had a crush on but I wasn't like those psycho bitches. _No offense Ringer, if you can ever read minds._  
I don't think of her as emo or psycho. I think of her as kick-ass. I look over to the woods and I see a sign the reads: **I'm alive, Cassie.** Fair enough. I leave my jacket, backpack, and the 'crew' and go find him.  
"Cassie where are you going?" Ben asks me as I leave them.  
"To go find Evan." Is all I really said. I should have said, "I will be back." Or, "it will only take a minute." Or, "I'm just going to look at something, I will be quick." Next time stupid, keep your mouth shut. I say to myself. I start to smile as I see him walking out of the woods. I run, he runs, we run to each other. I jump into his arms.  
"Cassie." He says.  
"Evan."  
He kissed my cheek and I say, "is that all you got?" Slyly. He smirks and kisses me hard, on the lips. I kiss back and then I jump down. We walk to the group and Evan is introduced to Ringer and Ben, who apparently goes by the name, Zombie. And my little brother, Sam. He gives Sam a high-five and a "good to meet you" to Ringer and Ben. We walk to the "camp" and Ringer walks by Evan and I and Sam rides piggyback on Ben.  
"So how did you guys meet?" Ringer asks as we sit down a camp.  
"Well, I saved her life from an Other and I took her to my house, where I stitched her up and nursed her back to health." He says. Once I heard him say Other, I looked at him and he looked at me and went on with the story. The story was true. All of it is. Is it wrong to say I love him?  
Ben just glares at Evan while Evan stares lust into my eyes.

Is it wrong to say I'm in a good place?

I think not. 


	2. Two

Evan and I walk to the woods to find some lose wood to start a fire at night.  
"So what's the deal with this Parish guy?" He asks.  
"I had a slight crush on him since the third grade," I say as I grab his hand.  
"That's all?"  
"Yes. I'm over him, I have you."  
"I'm glad."  
It took us twenty minutes to gather wood because half that time plus seventeen minutes was wasted on kissing. Sometimes it got heated but others they were light and soft. We walk back to the camp and everyone stares at us because we are kissing and walking. Ben gets up and walks over to us.  
"You know why don't you put wood in the fire first, then you can try to get your girlfriend to spread her legs for you." He says.  
By that time I already have him locked down on the ground. Clever move Cassie.  
"You know why don't you keep your snide comments to yourself, maybe it will save your damn life one day," I say.  
"Yo, why don't we get around the fire, all hold hands and sing songs and umm... what am I missing? Oh yea, GET ALONG WHY DON'T YA?" Ringer says as she comes over to the pinned down Ben. Evan, Ben and I all apologize to each other and hug it out. Ben and I, BFF's? No. Heck to the hell no. For as long as I can remember I never once fought with someone like that before. I remember the old Cassie. The one that wouldn't hurt a fly. Now, I'm Cassie Sullivan sister of Sam Sullivan, girlfriend and lover to Evan Walker and lastly, a killer. Am I still Cassie? I ask as Evan walks me to the tent at night. Yes, I am. I'm just renewed.


	3. three

I hate that ass! He is so irrelevant to Cassie. So yea Cassie had a crush on Ben Parish, me. I'm not happy that she has someone now. You know I had a crush on her too? I guess Evan doesn't get that. I want her. Only her. I see Cassie and Evan kissing and I want to punch him in the face. This is what I think. And what I think is, Evan is a bitch of an asshole.


	4. four

"Evan?" I ask.  
"Yes." He says in the warm starry night as we try to fall asleep.  
"Can we go somewhere?"  
"Yeah."  
We walk over to the one bedroom house that was fled from yesterday when the family heard a horror story that Ringer told them. We walk in and Evan completely starts tearing his clothes off. His shirt within seconds is on the floor. Pants as well. His abs are puffed with perfection. Those abs are, to be honest able to kill someone with just one look. _I love him._ My clothes are off now and he's already kissing down my neck. _God I love it._ He picks me up and lays me down on the bed. Kissing me. _Hard._ Going faster and faster until it's almost like rape. He slows down after a while knowing that it hurts your first time. Loving like the wild spring is what I compare this to. I've never felt this sparked feeling. It's beyond what I expected. It's more than just some night love.


	5. five

I wake up at the camp. Totally ready for the day. I get out of the tent and go to where we eat. Everyone except for Zombie I mean Ben is there. Finishing breakfast.  
"There she is, my brave soldier." Evan says as he gets up and brings me a plate of food and kisses me.  
"Awe that's so sweet, get a room." Ringer says. And all I do is smile. I sit down with my brother and Evan and eat. I remember when Evan and I said goodbye to each other when we first got Sammy. That was a sad moment that we shared. I look at him and he smiles. We stare at each other for what seems like hours. But once again, Ben must interrupt.  
"Okay so, I've found an unoccupied camp that was one of the camps that was used before the others barged in. We can stay there until it's not needed. This one I guess was one of the camps that was like a luxury hotel. All indoors." He says. Sam and Teacup rejoice. I rejoice inside because that means privacy with Evan. I'm sure Evan is rejoicing even more. We grab our stuff and head to the camp. I'm excited.  
 **Fifteen minutes later:**  
"Here we are. Our own room." Evan says.  
"God I'm so glad to be in an indoor room!" I say. As I put my arms around his neck. He kisses me softly and then pulls back. Its basically the afternoon so we go down to the dining area and eat lunch. Sam sits on my lap and eats chicken noodle soup as I eat grilled cheese. Evan and I share as Sam whispers in my ear. "I like him, he's nice." "Well I like him too buddy." Evan smiles at the comment I made and takes the plate and bowl when we are all done. We go up to my room and take a small nap. Evan sleeping behind me and Sam sleeping in front of me. I have my arms wrapped around Sam and Evan has his around me. I can't fall asleep now. So I just lie here, in the middle of my two favorite people.  
Someone knocks on our door and I immediately get up; not waking anyone. It's Ben.  
"Do you want to go for a run?" He asks me completely lost.  
"Yea I'll be right there." He walks down the stairs and waits for me.  
I wake Evan to tell him that I'm going on a run with Ben.  
"Okay hurry back." He says.  
I grab my jacket, hat and gun just in case.

"Are you in love with this Walker guy?" Ben asks.  
"Yes, yes I am." "Besides Sammy, he's like home to me. Yes I love him." I say. He smiles and says,  
"Well at least he treats you well. And it looks like he loves you as well." I look at him while running and declare we stop. I catch my breath and we walk back to the camp. I feel good.  
I walk into our room and see if anyone's awake. Sure enough. But Sam is in his room now. I run to Evan, jump into his arms and kiss him. "I love you." I say.  
"I love you more than you could ever imagine." He says. We end up sitting there, making out for roughly an hour. We realize that it is six p.m. And go eat dinner.  
We walk hand in hand. Until we reach the dining area. We eat ham and scalloped potatoes with milk and a cherry sundae. Yum. Afterwards I go take a shower and Evan and I go to bed. He holds me in bed while I'm facing him. He looks into my eyes as I look into his.  
"Would you die for me?" I ask.  
"I would die for you." He says.  
"Would you die for _me_?" He asks.  
"I would die for you." I say. He kisses me on the forehead and I close my eyes. No matter where we are, I will always feel save with him. He saves me, I save him. You know why? Because that's just us. Forever. Always.


	6. six

I wake to the sound of screaming. Then I realize that it's me that's screaming.  
"Shh. You're okay. Nothing is ever going to hurt you." Evan whispers to me. I go back to sleep and then I feel safe and warm. Every little piece of my past must go out of my mind. Then I jolt awake...

 _The nightmares of losing my mom and dad and Evan. They haunt me. They will continue haunting me till the ends of the Earth. My nightmares are demons. They haunt. I don't want them in my life. I don't need them in my life. I say this to myself a million times then Evan kisses me on the forehead and then I know I'm safe from those demons inside of me._


	7. seven

I have a fear of losing her. Cassie is the best thing to happen to me. She awoke the sleeper inside of me. I'm nothing without her.  
She completes me. She will continue to complete me forever. I have a fear that if she dies I will remain to live. I don't want to live without her. This is my fear. I can't live without her.


	8. eight

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a61c11a5eae8a8be326745e86b133297"Evan and I walk to the highway to find some snacks. He starts to talk about the one night that we went into the abandoned house. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Honestly that was the best night of my life." He whispers in my ear. Which makes me weak-kneed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yes." Is all I say. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We get to the gas station and grab slim jims and Evan grabs some things and a water. He then tells me, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "We should go to my house." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Okay." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /304 304 304 304 304...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We walk in and he admittedly takes his shirt off. He starts to kiss me hard and then softer as he leads me up to his room. He smiles in between kisses and then it's full on. I feel my heart beating so fast it's an amazing feeling. I love him. He's not just Evan. He's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my /emEvan. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My /emEvan. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My /emboyfriend. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My /emlover. He's my everything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb0cefc63acbd4431aecdce49f579a7c" He leads down to the stomach and starts to kiss it. "Ahhhhhh." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "You like that, huh?" He asks in a sexy tone. He does it faster and then pushes himself into me even harder. Oh. God. Best day ever. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Tell me you love me." He says. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I love you," I say. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Again." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I love you." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "One more time." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I love you damn it, now rock my body!" I say as I laugh as he kisses me with so much love and passion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9b6e0acee0f145a24687db450f497b"We ended our "session" within two hours after that. This is a new feeling. I love it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415575b2c8b619079a6739d1ea107d61"Every time, it's like losing control of yourself. /p 


	9. nine

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0161845ae0be7377d4ecdb57b077c225"I wake up and get out of bed. I walk down the hallway and go downstairs as I pass Ben, he looks at what I'm wearing. Evan's long sleeve green shirt. He says nothing and then jogs up to his room. I make breakfast for everyone once I get to the kitchen. Chocolate chip pancakes, fruit parfait topped with granola, eggs and orange juice. I bring everyone breakfast in bed and Evan is my last stop. He's awake. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Morning early bird." He says with a sleepy tone. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Morning. I brought you breakfast." I say with the biggest smile. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, Cassie you didn't need to do that." He says as he leans over to kiss me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes, I did. You need to keep yourself running, so eat up." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, but I'm sharing it with you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine with me." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After breakfast we make out for a while and then I go get my shower. It takes me roughly ten minutes to take a shower. Once I'm done and dressed, Evan takes a shower. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fifteen minutes later: /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I sit on the bed and read. For the love of it. Evan comes in the door with just his bottom half wrapped in a towel. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Hello, my love." He says. He smiles and kisses me. But before he does, I pull away. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Hi," I say as I'm deep into my book. He sneaks a kiss right before I get off the bed. It wasn't intense. It was pure. We go out and take a run. My heart starts pounding and I can hear it clearly. There is a man walking in the distance and we both stop fast. Evan shushes me and moves slowly into my bag and grabs the M16 he walks behind the guy and they fight. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Evan Walker, you will pay for taking the girl and not killing her." The man style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Or maybe I'll kill you," Evan says. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Fair enough, but not before I kill you." The man style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1db14f541431003cc52d0c542fae2c1"Right then and there. The gun goes off. And one of them is standing in victory. Smiling at me. Smiling at the fact that he was victorious. /p 


	10. ten

I feel my heart burning for hours. The only love I ever had is dead. And this time, he's actually dead. My second reason for being alive still. _My_ love. _My_ reason. _My_ boyfriend. _My_ Evan. He's dead. 

I walk through the camp doors and fall to the ground. Blood all over my hands and clothes.  
"What's wrong Cassie?" Ringer asks. She crouched down to my level and looks into my puffy dark eyes. As Ben comes rushing in towards both of us and then crouched down.  
"Evan... Is... De... dead."  
They just stare at me and then run out.  
"Where was he?" Ben asks.  
"North Woods." I say. We run into the northern woods where his body lay. I watch ringer as she turns over his body. I can't bare to watch. I run away. And think to myself, my heart is as empty as the sea. Nothing else.


	11. eleven

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b9f47ac6b5cd150a53caa32145f850f" "Cassie. There's something that we want you to see." Ringer says as she is running to me and then catches her breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5dbe5f403d38c75345e890c2b376e68" "Okay." Is all I can say. I can't breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e77658effde4daec792436f511da37a2" We walk to the woods where Evan died and we see nobody but a body with a face that isn't Evan's. I look and then run. I see his face. No blood. No wounds. Nothing. I run to him like I always do. I jumped into his arms and we kissed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fcba5d4e3e073002c1e8c9238b686d8" "I will never doubt again," I say as we kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d93c1b59d2767e66f8eb36cceb04b5" "I will always be here for you Cassie. I can't die now, we have a future to plan out for us." He says as I cry. We walk back to where Ben and Ringer are. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb81daebe8aa652750773168040aa3f4" "So you're alive?" Ben asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef71bcb186e54d56e2de728ad971fa5e" "Yeah I think so," Evan says. He smiles and then reaches for my hand. We hold hands and in my mind, I'm replaying the words he says. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I can't die now, we have a future to plan out for us." /em I think he wants to marry me. Who would want to marry me? Evan could you think about that for a second you stupid. He loves me and I love him. It could be possible. Maybe. I don't know. You know what. I think I might be ready for that to happen. But not at this age. Later in life, I'm ready. /p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88397722f555973fcb91de50478a09f0" We are back at the hotel camp. And the first thing that Evan and I do is kiss./p 


	12. twelve

I wake up with Evan's arms around me.

"Good morning." He says cheerily.

"Morning," I say. I get up out of bed and go take a shower. He comes in and talks to me as I'm showering.

"So I was thinking we could go hiking today."

"Okay," I say.

"Are you okay?" He says ten minutes later, as I'm getting dressed.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine. I just wish you wouldn't keep ignoring talking about what happened yesterday. Last night you told me that you didn't want to talk about it when I brought it up after I was done reading. Can you just PLEASE tell me how you got away?"

"Look I'm sorry I will tell you, I just can't get over the shock of thinking that the silencer went after you," Evan said as he took his hand and cupped my face. I was lost in his eyes.

Then...

We acted as if nothing ever happened.


	13. thirteen

We go out and take a hike. Everything is fine. Everything is good. I'm just messed up with everything that is happening to Evan. There's a part of me that thinks that we are falling apart. I want to marry him. I really do.

"Will you please forgive me?" He asks out of the blue.

"For what?" I ask.

"For not talking to you about what happened yesterday." "I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you. Can I ask you something?"

"You always can."

"When are you going to marry me?"

He just stares at me smiling then gives me a weird look.

"I didn't think you were for marriage." He says.

"I am if it's with you," I say. I pull his jacket hard towards me so that we are centimeters closer together.

"Well, I have to propose first." He says as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring.

"Cassie, will you do me the honor of marrying me and being forever mine?"

"Yes."


	14. fourteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0338882b003009ab983b6296982f4db7"Sure Evan just proposed and I said yes. But I still don't understand why he picked me. Little me of all people, he could have done better. Honest. Am I ready? Of course, I am. We are ready. Even though I'm young. He will forever be mine. We walk hand in hand and then he stops me and grabs my shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f25a7443ef6cb7c846e5c58bc7d386b3" "I want this to be our little secret. No one can know that we are engaged to be married. No one. Not until we are at ease with everyone." Evan says with a smile and then kisses my forehead. I nod in agreement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="261f463a4c7cda0393f7a7c5d89298a6"We head back to the hotel and eat lunch. I have the diamond ring on my index finger so it won't look like we are engaged. As long as I have it no matter what. We get done with lunch and head up to our room. We are alone and we kiss a little and our fingers catch each other. When he touches me it feels like there was a fire ignited in me. I hope he feels the same way. There's a knock on the door. We both sit up on the bed and Evan gets up to open the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812b8500d980c9453e66766b42876a90" "Hey what's going on with you two? You've been acting strangely." She asks style="box-sizing: border-box;" Keep it cool Cassie there's nothing to worry about just play the game. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27e11342fd749cfa6b0ea5720d3fa2ba" "Nothing." "Nothing is going on. Everything's fine." Evan says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a3f279f873777720ae2deaf0f6ea20" "Oh. Well, okay I guess, I should just go then." Ringer says as she walks slowly out of the room. The door closes and Evan walks over to the bed and sits down. Not facing me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e42d58a2c1a5982251924e47f98a4a8b"I crawl over to him, wrap my arms around him and kiss his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He doesn't speak and I ask again. "Evan, you know you can tell me anything. I know that state of body language you're in and the look on your face. Baby, what's bothering you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9611bde9aaea113baff54e612bfefc9d" "I just wish your Mom and Dad were here so they can witness the wedding when it comes." He turns around and takes my cheeks into his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ab8142a17fdceb5a8b30419929629f" "Evan, I wish that too. But now, you and Sam are my family."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d552387cc3d4d34f9afb749eb9e14669" "I know and I love that idea but I don't think it could ever be the same." He gets up from the bed again and goes downstairs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ce025f0487043e13d7ba9400351131" I follow him./p 


	15. fifteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7905b53c19d04f3d4b82ce9083610b6d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Last time on The 5th Wave: The Life We Have: Cassie and Evan are engaged and Evan knows something that Cassie doesn't. He knows the truth. Ringer is up to something, and Cassie and Evan think that Ringer is close to finding out their little secret. Let's hope that we find out what Evan knows./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f61c7185551cdab0cd70298871ab4f16"I follow him. I run over to him and grab a hold of his hand. "I thought you would follow me." He says grinning like a child. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb355df3ec36319ec43fd479dd2cf17" "Well, you know how I hate when people know something that I don't. Ben does it to me every day, you know," I say and then pretend to act dramatically and dramatically sob, "I don't think I can handle it anymore." He laughs and I giggle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="455dd477f1de1132a666e89f2622d354" We get downstairs and he tells us the truth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="792cd0e1f1a07934200f6470194ffe65" "I know the truth about the dead. They aren't really dead. The men and women were put into Preservation Units down at the base. All we have to do is wake them up. Every Other is really dead now but the preservation unit remains, protected, no harm. I know it's hard to believe but the base still stands." He says and I look up at him, him looking down at me and me, again crying into him. "Babe, your friends, your mom, and dad, are alive. We can fix this, we can do what we want to do and have them with us." He whispers to me soft enough that no one can hear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508ee1f1c7cfe220d4928da6edf59d21" "Zombie?" Sam asks Ben./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1242bf1fe28850285b5b825c4c7b798d" "Yeah, kid?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb510eebfad47272917768f656a2cc1" "Does that mean that I'll be able to see my mom and dad again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c3a33dd750332078780f6342c3c3cd1" "Yeah, it does and they will be happy to see you, alive and healthy," Evan says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7c0ffcda1ee4963610d3763de23bb3" "Will they be healthy too?" Sam asks Evan while going up to hug him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bdc58582b077a5580e8f6d49b4e04ca" "Yeah, buddy, they will," I say crouching down to him and kissing him on the forehead. I hug Evan as hard as I can, go up to get my hat and gun and bag. Then come back downstairs to leave and get Lizbeth, mom, and dad. The first time they will meet my Evan, first time I will be able to introduce him as my fiancee. We leave and find our families./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ece6cbd0438384752fd87f5d9d1661e" "Evan, does that mean that your family and your ex- girlfriend will be alive too?" I ask him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="997e97394ce2f2b865949ff053aef8c1" "No, it's really the people who died after the first wave that was saved." He says as he grabs my hand when we get to the base as he punches in the code to get in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6887fff3daa9c811f35ae355bf3d97".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdb459a395591c5e43994a96b7123c65"They walk right into us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e68b3fb8b70ecdd39bab710edb38150c" "Cassie? Ben, Sam?" Lizbeth says surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d637ebb6ea52558a9a69a6e89dc0653" "In the flesh." We all say in unison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65115edd7d9ce5d1f2159bf4bb84ec1f" "Oh my god. Who. Is this. gorgeous guy?" She asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407fb73f8bd1c05a03b8e55f1ec19ed9" "Hello I'm Evan Walker, I'm Cassie's boyfriend. Nice to meet you. You must be Cassie's friend." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bdc15f0ebd448ec280f2b84c10ea370" "Little Cassie of all people, has a boyfriend that's not Ben Parish." She says. Luckily Ben left to find his parents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52717d5894c201098e5d208da4d66394" "Mom, dad?" Sam says running to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="701bc6cb81c728c16252552495e73f9b" "Sam? Cassie?" Mom says running to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519d870e087c36c899c265420d1dd3db" ... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3537f5238bbc5d3d5a5218e505a1c033" We explain all that happened in every detail that happened even Evan and me and when no one but Sam, Lizbeth, Evan, mom, dad and I were around, we told them the good news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="581ba6b2812eb51754bca449a75a9533""We're engaged," I say. Mom, dad, and Sam stand up and hug us. Hard. Lizbeth waits and then comes to hug me and then pat Evan on the shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37ab8bb9305ff255587e3663c3a80e87" "I'm happy for you two." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4a37263e7bcc277bf706c1f35d684f" "You must keep it secret. Ben and Evan and I aren't on great terms." I say to them all./p 


	16. sixteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e3a3ed022a6a898c6654a4fdf2c9c5b""May I please say that we are proud of you Cassie. No one has shown so much bravery in the last couple months." My dad says as he hugs me. I missed him. But we all know that Evan and I can finally get married now that they are here. There is nothing holding us back. Except for Ringer and Ben. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f483dae0515202f55c52bbf9375767c7" "Thanks, dad, that means a lot," I say. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95a26a5e4727c18906deb3d6293929d2" "You are welcome. Evan, may I talk to you?" My Dad asks Evan as he walks in the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf60ec44dc25541f9e0dd9ccb884db28" "Yes, sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	17. seventeen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff22d568b65f4b65e6fb8730ac0a30ea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Evan, do you love my daughter?" Cassie's father says./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c17260d82660bf30873d2f4ecfe4933f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""More than my own life sir," I say, a little scared./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad08e51cfb1eb7437186241cc47eb9a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Then I guess we have no problem. But why now? Why marriage?" He asks me./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ecce36609cf0b6e444f4e7b41a1dc37"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I look at him and motion for him to sit down and then I talk to him and tell him why./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d20ec531dec2fd1f1be80f256ba8abac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""When Cassie thought that you died, the Other's took Sammy and tested him for the brain of an Other along with Ringer and Ben. I found Cassie gunfighting with a Silencer and may I mention that I was one too. And she got shot in the leg before I killed the Silencer. I ran down to the highway from the bridge and carried her back to my house. There, I stitched her leg back together while she was knocked out for a few days. I helped her find Sam and in the meantime, we fell in love. I have loved her from day one when I followed her into the woods one night. Sir, please let me marry her. It would mean the world." I say./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4822aeca8bd1a34b5b6b72632d6307ca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""A few questions first. What do you mean, 'was a Silencer'" He asks me politely like I'm going to hurt him./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2156cbac4cceeac93185925a808e53fd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Oh. That. When I got to know Cassie and help her find Sammy I realized that I was falling in love with her and she awoke the sleeper inside me. She made me feel like I was someone that wanted to live my life." I say this to him and he gives me a nice look./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b2b32b480d354b93af8d14c0637593"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Well Evan, I will probably have to get used to the idea of calling you, son."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c97342c0877d77adfda5e17fcb7b8cae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Does that mean-" I say/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="021bfedf65cc00fb49689461cb6db618"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Yes, you can marry my daughter. You've definitely proved that you deserve and love her. Don't worry about her mother, I've taken care of it." He says this and I shake his hand. We walk downstairs where Cassie, her mother, Sammy, Ben, and Ringer are and I run to Cassie and hug her. I kiss her softly and whisper in her ear what her dad and I talked about and she smiles and giggles. Then goes and hugs her dad./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="673f9c51814fe4e576b13c4cb1022be4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Thank you." She says to him./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e051bd4389dd61caaa776bac195b7906"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Can someone please just tell us what is going on?" Ben asks us./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116e7f75a671e62a3edac2e3e155f8c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""We're getting married," Cassie says as she starts to cry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77ab9356468531902dcc7734e69d8902"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""That's, um, that's wonderful! Even though I've been hard on both of you and shall I speak for Ben too, we are very happy for you." Ringer says./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1a5e71cf14454ab73f154aa8b83534"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Thanks." We both say./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	18. eighteen

**Evan and I wake up to the sound of yelling, Ringer and another voice that is unfamiliar.**

 **"He's not yours, he will have one hell of a happy ending and you won't be a part of it." We hear Ringer talk to the mysterious voice.**

 **We get our showers and hurry down to see what the commotion was.**

 **"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking," She says.**

 **"Grace?" Evan says. He looks at me then goes and talks to her.**

 **"Evan! Good, you're here, come with me, we need to get away from these humans. They're up to no good." She says and takes his hand and walks out the door.**

 **"No! You're the one who's up to no good. You think you can get me back but you can't. I'm getting married."**

 **"What, to the fragile little human? She's nothing to you. Come with me!"**

 **"I love her," He says this then hesitates, "I will kill you if I have too. I'll have no shame." I smile at the fact that he would. He's strong, brave and a great kisser of all things. What are you saying Cassie, this is where you jump in and say something mean to the Silencer that is trying to steal your Fiancé.**

 **"And you, oh you think that just because you worked with him to destroy all of us in the Waves that he would work with again. He's changed for good there is no way that he would ever go back to being a Silencer." I say to Grace.**

 **"Oh, the fragile little human who thinks that she can defeat us. Evan, can you believe this girl?** _ **Oh, I'm Cassiopeia, I'm named after a constellation, I'm in love with Evan Walker I woke him up from being a Silencer and I'm so special, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda.**_ **God save it, little girl, you know nothing."**

 **"Actually I do believe her. All these years of trying to kill humans and take over the Earth, my family died my sister died in my arms and I saved Cassie as well, yes she made feel human and at first, I didn't know why I liked the feeling of feeling human again but I do. Those days of you and I teaming up to kill and make good shots are over, Grace. And above everything else, I love Cassie and I'm going to prove it by marrying her." Evan says as he gives me my M16. We are all shocked at how he handled that. I put myself into position to kill Grace and I make the shot. The shot that will be remembered by Evan and me forever. I see the body of her on the ground before Ringer takes the body out into the woods. Her words speak in my mind, 'you no nothing' she's right you know, I have no idea how to take down The Others. I'm useless. Well to them but not to myself. I'm used to myself only by taking care of myself. Cassie, you're wrong again. For the last couple of months, Evan is the one who took care of me and nursed me back to health. Everything we fought for, everything we did was to make our lives peaceful. Now there is one less Other lurking around.**

 **"Cassie you did it, you killed Grace. I knew you could do it." Evan says.**


	19. nineteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db003506c0ae14e1d012ea230a3d6c7" I fell asleep last night and woke up in the woods. How? Where's Evan? Ringer? Sammy? Ben? Where are they? Where exactly am I? Okay, everything is okay I will find my way back to Evan. I start to walk and I feel cold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaf68cad9ee5fe99f353d55c427c96b9"And then I black out.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb64213d3a355f499fa8aafcd640721"Someone's hands carry me. I don't know where I am and I feel warm now. A man. Shirt off, breathing heavily. He puts me on a piece of furniture. A bed. I scream when he lays beside me. I'm being attacked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "It's okay Cassie, you're safe, everything is going to be alright." A familiar voice says in the dark. Evan. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "How did I get there, in the woods? Was I sleepwalking, dreaming?" I ask him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Maybe, babe, can we figure this out tomorrow morning you must be tired and I know I am. I'll hold you so you know you're safe. You'll always be safe in my arms." He says. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Okay." And I drift off to sleep. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /••••••••••••••••••br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The smell of coffee wakes me up right away. I walk into the kitchen and there is Evan and my mother and father sitting eating breakfast. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "There's my girl, good morning," Dad says to me as I walk up to Evan and hug him tight. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "What's wrong?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I had a terrible dream last night, I was in the woods and ended up in our room not knowing where I was." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Cassie, that wasn't a dream." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "That was real," I said scared. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yeah," Evan says. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I start to breathe more than usual. Hyperventilating. What is going on! I run out of the hotel and into the woods. I hear someone following me. It's not Evan. Ringer. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "So I hear that you are going mad. Your mother says that you don't feel well." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "It's not that. I just don't know what's wrong with me. One minute I'm calm and the next; crazy." I say. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I always knew you were crazy but now I'm kind of worried." She says. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Why are you worried about me? You hate me." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I never said I hated you, I just, over all things in this world, I don't understand you. When you killed that female alien sucker, you earned my friendship. I see the way that Ben cares about you and I respect that but I still don't get why everything must stop in the world when something bad happens to you. That everyone, including me, needs to protect you and your pretty face alien mother fucker of a fiancé." I laugh. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "So all I had to do was kill someone to earn your friendship," I add. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Pretty much." She paused for a moment or two until she asks, "so Cassie what's really going on?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I don't really know. All I remember is thinking that I dreamt about lying in the woods late at night and then waking up and Evan saying it wasn't really a dream." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Alright, if it happens again get Evan and me and we will talk you through it. It's happened to me too. I know what to do. But you need to wait until it happens again to come and get me because I can't tell you what to do awhile after it needs to be right then." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Okay. Thank you." I say. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "You are most welcome, now do you think you can make it back?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yeah." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Okay, I will help you through this." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We walk in and my parents ask me if I'm alright. I say I am okay and they go to their room and I sit down. Evan looking at me like I'm injured and helpless like he always does and worried. Ringer whispers in his ear what happened and he responds. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yeah, I will do that. Don't worry Cassie everything will be okay, I promise." He says and then walks away from me. Ringer stays behind and holds my hand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Cassie, if I were you I wouldn't lash out at him for walking away, keep your cool." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't listen. I get up and walk to where Evan went to. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "So you are really going to walk away right now. Can't you see that I'm in pain and I'm confused? Evan, you're my fiancé, you should be telling me that you are going to find out who's messing with my kind whether it's Vosch or someone else you are supposed to be on this with me. Instead, you're not doing a damn thing." I yell. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Cassie don't do that, you know and I know that everything around here for the past seven months have been pretty hard on all of us not just you and I. I've lost things that I thought meant something to me and turned out they didn't but one thing I'm sure of is that I love you and another thing is, I've done everything for you so I don't lose you and Cassie some times you don't need to be so fucking scared about what has been done or what is happening because we all do that, NOT JUST YOU." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "This is about Grace, isn't it. I knew it. You know what, SCREW YOU, SCREW THIS. I'm done. I'm so done with what this is." I say. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I walk away and he grabs me and pulls me back to him. He kisses me long and hard and I almost fall for his sly move but then I remember what I said and that I mean it. I push back hard and he looks at me with frustration. "Cassie" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "No. You don't get to do this anymore." I take the engagement ring off of my finger and throw it at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "You don't have me anymore." I pack water, food, clothing and my journal and stuff it all into a bag and leave. But before I do I add, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Have a nice fucking life you alien mother fucker." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Cassie please let me explain," he yells. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Oh save it, GO TO HELL." And that is where my life begins. /p 


End file.
